Trust Gambit
by jai-kun
Summary: Finding themselves sitting alone together at lunch break, Ami and Jaima share yet another part of their lives. Ami M./OC


Since the night of the movie, the night that Mizuno Ami's friends took it upon themselves to meet this new boy attracting their companion's attention, Omura Jaima found himself in a situation he had no experience with. Indeed, he hadn't even really understood that he was missing anything. But something had definitely happened. He found himself suddenly in the company of Ami much more readily, not even remembering how she had come to be there, or he had found himself with her and her friends.

If Amano minded that sometimes Ami joined them for lunch, he never said anything, and, indeed, in his own way, included Ami in conversations as if she had always been there, as much as she would allow. Similarly, if the four girls that had been Ami's constant lunchtime companions had minded if Jaima joined them once in a while, they never complained, though Jaima's natural quietness meant he didn't join in unless he was actively invited to.

Sometimes, they would even find themselves sitting alone for part of the break. The first time Amano had gotten up top leave in the middle of lunch, Jaima had been stunned, only regaining composure when Amano rolled his eyes and quipped, "I have a life outside of you, you know," good naturedly.

In one such instance, Jaima had found the table he and Amano usually sat at occupied by another group, which happened once in a while. Not finding Amano, he wandered over to where Ami and her group usually sat, only to find her alone as well, concentrating on a game board. He instinctively hung back, but, as was happening more and more frequently, chided himself and walked to her with a semblance of confidence. Also an increasing occurrence, her smile upon seeing him was a fine reward for his newfound bravery.

"Hi, Ami," he said, barely noticing the hitch in his breath. Ami's smile widened slightly.

He stood, and she sat, looking at each other, before Ami daintily cleared her throat. "Would you … like to sit?"

"Oh!" Jaima rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed, but smiling. "Um, yes. Yes I would." He sat across from her, finally looking down at what had held her attention. Arranged on the board were a series of small figures. Jaima recognized it as chess, but it was in an advanced stage. Jaima looked up at her curiously.

"Who are you playing against," he asked, softly, because it seemed wrong somehow to speak in a normal tone of voice.

"Myself," she replied in the same tone, not looking up, but pushing her hair behind one ear. The action distracted Jaima for a short time, until he realized just what she had said.

"Wait, you're playing against yourself?"

Ami cleared her throat softly. "Yes."

"Why?" It seemed like a silly question as soon as it left his lips, but Ami didn't treat it as such, much to Jaima's relief.

"I like to play. It relaxes me." She looked up at him, blinking slightly, seeming a bit nervous.

"So why don't you play against someone?"

Ami's face definitely flushed, and she looked down at the board. "Ah. I…" She swallowed, then moved a piece. Standing, she saw that Jaima had sat in the opponent's side, and sat down again, twiddling her fingers.

Jaima's brows shot up. "What is it?"

"No one… really _wants_ to play against me." She sighed, putting her hand on the table in preparation for moving one of the opposing pieces.

Jaima blinked, and then put his hand out, laying his gently on top of hers. Ami looked at the hands, wide eyed, then looked up at Jaima. "It's… it's not because… It's not anything _mean_. It's…" she swallowed, fighting for the words. "It's just that I'm…" She flushed brightly, embarrassed by her admission. "I'm very _good_..."

Jaima blinked. The confession had sounded so contrite, so modest, that there was a little while in which the words didn't register. It was almost as if she were ashamed that she was good. He looked at her, and though he did not count himself an expert in behavior, he felt he could detect a hint of pride that would not be squashed by her humility.

Jaima nodded, looking at the pieces. "I see the problem. And," he said, raising his brows to the board, too nervous about his proposal to look her in the eye, "I think I have a solution."

Ami blinked at him, her cheeks beginning to turn pink from the contact. Jaima swallowed thickly, feeling his hand go clammy, and had to remind himself that not only had he successfully talked to this sweet, wonderful girl, but she had talked to him, and even initiated conversations multiple times.

"Why… why don't you…" He cleared his throat and lifted his chin, as if his stammering were a challenge to himself. "Why don't you play me?"

Ami blinked at him, then blinked again, and Jaima realized what she must be thinking. He knew she was good. He'd seen her once on television, and though he didn't know her at the time, nor had any interest in chess, he had watched until technical difficulties had interrupted the broadcast.

He hadn't known he'd meet her later, and after he had met her, it had taken him a while to remember where he'd seen her. The point, however, was that he'd seen her play, and though he'd barely understood at the time (or, really, now for that matter), he could tell by the commentary that she was very, very good at the game.

Of course she wouldn't want to play him.

She seemed to be struggling with exactly how to break it to him, that she was nowhere near his league. Not that he had been stopped before, where this girl was involved. She was out of his league in many ways.

"Look, I mean, I know. I hardly play. I know... you know, how the pieces are supposed to move, and that's really about it. So I know I wouldn't be anything like a challenge, or... I'd probably be more of a hindrance... but... but it would be someone to play against, and I could learn, so... so you'd be teaching me! Yeah, I mean, you-"

"All right."

"- learn no matter ho- huh?"

Ami covered her mouth and giggled, causing Jaima to smile. She looked at the board, intently for a moment, and Jaima began to believe that she was going to invite him to continue the game she had been playing, but just as he looked down. It wasn't until Ami began resetting her pieces that he realized that they would start over. Much to his relief, as he had no idea what had been going on.

They set up at the same pace. He set his up haphazardly, repeating the name of each piece in his head as he placed them. At times, he had to switch a piece with another as he remembered little details (that the bishop was next to the king and queen rather than the knights). On the other hand, Ami set her pieces with meticulous care, each piece from king and queen to the pawn set as far back in their square as she could place them, and in the direct center laterally. The perfect army. Looking at the board, it was as if the perfect army in black armor lie in wait, coiled to strike against the rag tag bunch of rebels, highly visible in white.

It was just then that Jaima realized... he had no idea how to start. He wasn't even sure if it was his turn, and he looked up at Ami with a feeling of panic welling up inside him. Her eyes showed concern. Then she smiled, and Jaima swallowed, cleared his throat, and reached for a piece.

His eyes dropped to that piece, the pawn in front of his bishop on the King's side, and moved it forward one space. because he did not raise his eyes, he did not see Ami's widen.

Her hand came into view, tentatively, then she pulled it back. He looked up at her to see her worrying her lip between her teeth, wincing slightly.

"Are you all right?"

She looked up, nodded, and looked back at the board. Her hand still hovered, and she looked conflicted, and finally pulled back.

"Jaima, I-"

Jaima looked down at the board. "I meant what I'd said, Ami," he said softly. "I may not be good, but I still would like to play against you... and learn."

"It's not that!" Ami said, sounding surprised. "It's... it's just that your opening move..."

Jaima looked at her, tilting his head, and blinking. He looked down at the board and scowled in thought. "Something wrong with it?"

"Yes, well..." She furrowed her brow. "It's not a very good opening," she finished, weakly.

Jaima nodded, narrowing his eyes, then shook his head. "Show me." He looked up at her, and she blinked. "I learn best by doing," he said, shrugging.

Ami's brow beetled again, but she reached out and moved the pawn directly in front of her king forward two squares. Jaima blinked, then nodded. He did seem to remember that pawns could move forward two sometimes. He looked at his own board. If he moved the pawn in front of his knight on his right, he could possibly get his bishop out and into a good position. He did that, moving it two squares as well.

Ami sighed.

Jaima watched her hand as she moved her queen all the way to the edge of the board on his right. Her fingertips rested on top of it for a moment, and then she pulled away.

"Checkmate."

"Oh, ma- wait, what?"

He looked over the board, but it was pretty simple to see, even with his lack of experience. He had left a diagonal path open for Ami's queen to trap his king in, with no way to escape.

He looked up at Ami, his eyes meeting hers. She looked apologetic and worried, but he could already feel the smile creasing his face.

"That was amazing!" Ami's entire face opened up in surprise, however Jaima was too excited to truly notice. "I didn't even know you could do that!" He grinned at her, his enthusiasm coming from his heart. "And, hey, I learned something," he added modestly.

"Oh?" Ami's eyes were on his eager to hear his answer.

"Yeah, I learned not to make that move!"

Ami laughed, delighted, as she and Jaima reset the four pieces that had been out of place. He looked up at her. "OK, so... any suggestions?"

"I thought you learned by doing," she said softly, a mischievous sparkle in her eye.

Jaima grinned, reaching out and pushing a piece forward, a much better move than he'd made last time, in his opinion. "Yes, well, a little advice couldn't hurt..."

They played on in silence for a short time, until the sixth piece was moved.

"Checkmate."

"Aw, man!"

* * *

A/N: This has been a long time in coming for being such a short fic! The truth of the matter is, I have been busy at work and my muse didn't really kick in until October .

Special Thanks to Umbrae Calamitas for acting as an impromptu beta for me, as I was so excited about having finally finished this, I wanted it posted as soon as possible. She listened to me agonize over how to write it, and also helped me with the name of the fic :D

Please, please, please, read and review!


End file.
